


After a Wedding

by Regi



Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [2]
Category: Marvel, New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy is tipsy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regi/pseuds/Regi
Summary: Billy and Teddy being adorable after a friend’s wedding.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: Billy and Teddy are Married! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	After a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: wordsbymeganmichael and butwhatifwedid 
> 
> This idea was heavily influenced by cris-art’s amazing artwork. (Their artwork actually inspired me to write this entire series tbh).  
> Their patreon: https://www.patreon.com/crisart  
> Their deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/cris-art
> 
> I don't own these characters, but they deserve to be happy, dammit. (I also want to note that I’m a little behind on the comics (other than Empyre) so if characters are here that are dead and vice versa, that’s why).

Billy and Teddy made their way through the dimly lit parking lot. The reception was still raging behind them, so much that they could still feel the bass outside of the building. Billy was stumbling more than he would’ve admitted, casually leaning on Teddy for support. He couldn’t help but giggle.

“Do you think we danced enough?” Teddy teased, gripping Billy’s waist as support. 

“Considering I can still feel my legs? Nope,” he said, popping his lips on the “p.”

Teddy was pretty sure it was the opposite. Tommy complained about them being “too lovey-dovey” during the slow dances, so they made up for it during the party music. By grinding all over each other. And twerking. Kate practically kicked them out when they started doing the really cringey dances (like the water sprinkler). 

“I’m really hot,” Billy said, loosening his tie. 

“Pretty sure that’s the champagne talking, Bee,” Teddy said, placing a kiss on his flushed cheek.

“What are you implying?” Billy said, intentionally slurring his words. 

“I mean,” Teddy continued, wrapping himself around his partner. “You’re a little—”

“Sexy?”

“I was going to say tipsy,” he laughed. Billy leaned back against him and sighed. 

“Oh!” Billy exclaimed, snapping his head around, smashing Teddy’s nose in the process. “I almost forgot,” he continued, rummaging through his pockets, “I grabbed you an extra—why are you crying?”

“Gee, I wonder,” Teddy groaned into his hand. He could feel the warm liquid rush through his nostrils and onto his hand.  _ Damn _ . He really liked this shirt.

“Dammit, babe, sorry!” Billy grabbed Teddy’s cheeks. “ _ Fixhisnosefixhisnosefixhisnose… _ ” he chanted as the blood disappeared. “I’m so sorry,” he added quietly, kissing the tip of the completely healed nose. 

“S’fine,” Teddy grumbled. There were a few specks of blood on his shirt, but he could probably get those out in the laundry. 

Billy bit his lip, trying to hide his pout. “I got you an extra chocolate from the table,” he said quietly, handing the candy star to Teddy. Big brown eyes looked up at him and he knew he couldn’t stay mad. 

“Thanks, Bee,” he smiled, unwrapping the chocolate. “Where’d you find and extra, anyways?”

“It was Tommy’s,” Billy said, leaning against one of the cars. 

“You stole Tommy’s favors?” Teddy asked with half of the star already in his mouth. 

“He won’t mind,” Billy smirked. “This is a nice car.” 

Teddy’s eyes grew wide. “Billy, get off of that.”

“What?”

“That’s Stark’s car and it probably costs more than our house. Come over here,” Teddy urged. 

Billy smiled deviously. “Oh, this?” he toyed, placing his hand on the bright red hood. “It doesn’t look that expensive.”

“Bullshit.”

“You know,” Billy continued, leaning back, “this is a great opportunity.”

“Billy,” Teddy warned, grabbing his arm. 

He let out a small yelp as Billy pulled him on top of him, reaching around and cupping his ass. 

“I’ve always wanted to try it” the wizard whispered coyly. 

Teddy swallowed. “Try what?”

“Being bent over the hood of your car with you buried in my ass,” he hummed, his lips dangerously close to his lover’s.

Teddy took a deep breath as he felt all of his body heat rush below the belt. “I’d like that a lot,” he said, kissing Billy’s neck. “But not here.” He grinned as he yanked Billy off of the car. “Stark would kill us, and you know it.” 

Billy let out the softest whine as Teddy pulled him into a hug. “You’re no fun,” he mumbled.

“No, I’m smart,” Teddy laughed. “Once we’re home, I’ll show you just how fun I can be, yeah?”

“Whatever,” Billy pouted as he broke out of his husband’s embrace; but, Teddy knew he wasn’t really upset, because he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. 

Teddy pulled their hands to his mouth and kissed them. “You know,” he said. “I have to admit, I’m still a little surprised to see America like this. She never reminded me of the ‘I want a big wedding’ type.”

“I know, right?” Billy chuckled. “But they both looked great. Not as good as we did, but close.”

Teddy shook his head and sighed. “Do you think Loki showed up?”

“Don’t even joke,” Billy replied, suddenly serious.

“Yeah, I guess we’d know it if he did,” Teddy smiled.

“America would’ve kicked him into another dimension.”

“So would I.”

Billy smiled. “This,” he said, grabbing Teddy’s tie and pulling him in for a kiss. “This is why I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Bee,” he said, kissing him again.

“Good,” Billy mused. “Now take me home and have your wicked way with me.”

“Gladly,” Teddy said, kissing his cheek. “But, Bee,  _ you _ brought us here.”

Billy blinked. “Right,” he said, hoping he was sober enough to get them home in one piece. “Then what are we doing out here?”

Teddy shrugged. “I dunno, but I was enjoying it.”

Billy hummed in agreement. “Well then,” he said, taking both of his husband’s hands. “Let’s go!”

There was a small flash of light as the two of them disappeared from the lot, leaving it quiet once again. 

  
  



End file.
